Materials such as silicon (Si) and gallium arsenide (GaAs) have found wide application in semiconductor devices for lower power and (in the case of Si) lower frequency applications. These, more familiar, semiconductor materials may not be well suited for higher power and/or high frequency applications, however, because of their relatively small bandgaps (e.g., 1.12 eV for Si and 1.42 for GaAs at room temperature) and/or relatively small breakdown voltages.
In light of the difficulties presented by Si and GaAs, interest in high power, high temperature and/or high frequency applications and devices has turned to wide bandgap semiconductor materials such as silicon carbide (2.996 eV for alpha SiC at room temperature) and the Group III nitrides (e.g., 3.36 eV for GaN at room temperature). These materials, typically, have higher electric field breakdown strengths and higher electron saturation velocities as compared to gallium arsenide and silicon.
An example of a device developed for high frequency applications is the metal-semiconductor field effect transistor (MESFET). A MESFET is formed on a high-resistivity or semi-insulating substrate by placing an epitaxial layer of conductive p or n-doped material on the substrate. Source, gate, and drain contacts are then made to the epitaxial layer, and when a potential (voltage) is applied to the gate, it creates a depletion region that pinches off the channel between the source and drain thereby turning the device off.
Another device of particular interest for high power and/or high frequency applications is the High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT), which, in certain cases, is also known as a modulation doped field effect transistor (MODFET). These devices may offer operational advantages under a number of circumstances because a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is formed at the heterojunction of two semiconductor materials with different bandgap energies, and where the smaller bandgap material has a higher electron affinity. The 2DEG is an accumulation layer in the undoped (“unintentionally doped”), smaller bandgap material and can contain a very high sheet electron concentration in excess of, for example, 1013 carriers/cm2. Additionally, electrons that originate in the wider-bandgap semiconductor transfer to the 2DEG, allowing a high electron mobility due to reduced ionized impurity scattering.
This combination of high carrier concentration and high carrier mobility can give the HEMT a very large transconductance and may provide a strong performance advantage over MESFETs for high-frequency applications.
High electron mobility transistors fabricated in the gallium nitride/aluminum gallium nitride (GaN/AlGaN) material system can generate large amounts of RF power because of the combination of material characteristics that includes the aforementioned high breakdown fields, their wide bandgaps, large conduction band offset, and/or high saturated electron drift velocity. A major portion of the electrons in the 2DEG is attributed to polarization in the AlGaN.
HEMTs in the GaN/AlGaN system have already been demonstrated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,987 and 5,296,395 describe AlGaN/GaN HEMT structures and methods of manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,793, to Sheppard et al., which is commonly assigned and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a HEMT device having a semi-insulating silicon carbide substrate, an aluminum nitride buffer layer on the substrate, an insulating gallium nitride layer on the buffer layer, an aluminum gallium nitride barrier layer on the gallium nitride layer, and a passivation layer on the aluminum gallium nitride active structure.
One step in the fabrication of some nitride-based transistors is the formation of a gate contact in a recess. A thick cap structure of the transistor may be desirable in achieving high current capability and low dispersion. However, a gate recess through the cap layer may be desirable to achieve high breakdown voltage, low RF dispersion and/or high transconductance with concomitant high-frequency performance. On the other hand, an etching process used to form a recessed gate structure may damage the underlying barrier layer(s). Damage to the barrier layer may result in the formation of a high density of surface states or traps that adversely affect device operation. United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0170574 A1, published Aug. 4, 2005, and entitled “NITRIDE-BASED TRANSISTORS WITH A PROTECTIVE LAYER AND A LOW-DAMAGE RECESS AND METHODS OF FABRICATION THEREOF”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein as if set forth fully herein, describes techniques to provide a low-damage recess through SiN passivation and resulting devices. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/897,726, filed Jul. 23, 2004 and entitled “METHODS OF FABRICATING NITRIDE-BASED TRANSISTORS WITH A CAP LAYER AND A RECESSED GATE”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein as if set forth fully herein, describes techniques to provide a low-damage recess through the annealing of the recessed gate prior to formation of the gate contact and resulting devices.